Casting Shapes
by anewfoundgloryfades
Summary: She comes home to help her brother after his loss. Little does she know how much She and Charming have changed. Sons of Anarchy is the ruling MC of the town, until one bold MC leader tries to muscle in and find a queen.
1. Chapter 1

_What am I doing back here?_ The blond thought to herself as she drove through the streets of her hometown. It seemed smaller than she remembered, but then again, she'd left it when she was ten to move down to Dallas with her aunt. Her parents were really shit parents; at least, that's what her big brother always told her when they'd talk on the phone. Their dad was an old man who had half of his shit together and used it to raise him the best he could. Their mother didn't really want anything to do with raising kids, and that was how she ended up with her aunt. To say there was a little resentment from them toward their parents was an understatement, but being back in the small town where she grew up, well, it was more overwhelming than she thought it would be.

Her phone rang, causing her to slow down to find it and press answer. "Hello?" she said as she turned down the radio.

"Where are you?" Her brother asked.

"I'm pulling up now." He hung up on her before she said anything else. She pulled into the driveway of his house and watched him stand up from the front porch where he sat with three other men. They were all clad in their club vests, of which they'd never part. The Sons of Anarchy was a family before anything else and that's all anyone, especially she, needed to know.

She turned the engine off as her brother stalked across the yard to greet her. She was able to pull herself out in enough time for him to envelop her into a hug. It was strange, yet comforting, to embrace him. The two of them had managed to stay close despite being separated and in spite of his time in jail. It honestly was heartbreaking that it took the death of his wife to bring them together for a prolonged amount of time, but her brother needed her for real and she wouldn't let him down – no matter how much she thought returning home was a bad idea.

"I'm so sorry, Opie," she said as he pulled back from her and gazed down. He was clearly devastated. She could see that much on his face. He was tormented enough before, but now, she almost didn't recognize him and it scared her a bit. He shook his head at her.

"I know," he said softly, "I know." Opie looked down at his feet, inhaled, and then looked at her. "Hey, where are your bags? I'll get them for you." He started to move toward the trunk of her car. She used the automatic button on her keychain to pop it open.

"Hey!" another voice said coming near. She turned her head to see her brother's best friend, Jackson, coming through the yard. He smiled at her, but it wasn't the smile she'd seen on him before. She could tell that all of them were suffering this loss greatly. "Damn, it's good to see you." Jackson pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's been way too long. I almost don't know who you are."

"Well, considering that I was thirteen the last time I saw you, I can see how that could happen." She said with a laugh as she patted his back. He let her go and smiled genuinely this time.

"I know. You're an old fucking woman now."

"Ha. Ha." Opie moved around the car with her bags after shutting the trunk and Jackson took one from him to help.

"Come on. Pop's up here," Opie said. She followed him and Jackson toward the front porch.

"Where are Ellie and Kenny?" Her brother opened the screen door of the house and set her bags inside as Jackson returned to his seat.

"They're with Donna's parents today," a gruff voice said. She turned her head to spot her father looking at her. She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before smiling softly and moving to hug him.

"Hey, Pop." Piney ran a hand over her hair before releasing her.

"Look at you. All grown up. And wearing the fanciest fucking clothes I've ever seen." She laughed with the men around her and looked down at her attire.

"Sorry. I left straight from work to drive here."

"Yeah, kinda look like a lesbian in that pant suit," Opie said. She rolled her eyes.

"So ignorant." Her eyes fell to the second blond man sitting next to Jackson.

"Hey," he said with a smirk. Her stomach flipped for a moment as she realized who he was. The last time they'd seen each other they were both verging on those pesky teenage years. She'd had the biggest crush on him and he'd even been her first kiss. But, that was over a decade and a half ago. He was really unrecognizable at first.

"Tommy?" He glanced at Jackson who shared a laugh with him.

"Well, yeah." He stood up and pulled her into a half hug over the coffee table between them. "Who else would I be?"

"I'm sorry. You're just…taller than I remember."

"Puberty," Jackson said. "He's still the same shit head he was when he was a kid. Trust me." Tommy let go of her and sat back down.

"Fuck off, Jax."

"What time was that wake again?" Piney interrupted. Opie let out a heavy sigh.

"Seven." He looked toward his sister. "Soph, you're coming right?" She looked between the four of them.

"A wake…?" she asked.

"It's for Donna. My mom's throwing it at the clubhouse," Jackson said. He checked his phone. "As a matter of fact, Tommy and I better get over there to help her finish setting up." He stood up and his little brother followed suit. "Ma will flip when she sees you." He smiled and laid a friendly kiss to her cheek as he walked off the porch. Tommy just smiled at her before departing.

"So, you're coming then, Sophie?" Opie asked again. When she looked at her brother, he appeared to be pleading with his eyes. This was tough for him. He needed all the support he could get tonight. She nodded.

"Of course, Ope, of course." She thought she saw relief cross his face. "I'm gonna freshen up and get changed."

Sophia Winston walked into her brother's house, leaving him and their father on the porch as she looked around the living room. She hadn't been here before, yet felt at home as soon as she entered. Naturally, there was a dark presence looming and she knew that it was Donna's absence; but still, she didn't feel on edge here.

Perhaps it was because she was finally home.

* * *

****~~A/N~~**:** So as you can see, there are AU aspects for this story in the form of custom characters. There will be AU story elements as well.

_Sophia Winston_ is played by Blake Lively.

_Thomas "Tommy" Teller_ is played by Boyd Holbrook.


	2. Chapter 2

Charming had a way of proving that it was true to its name. Even now, as she rode in the back seat of her father's car, she saw a small town with seemingly innocent citizens. Houses were kept in this part of town. They passed the occasional person mowing their lawn or tending to a garden. They passed through town and Sophia was able to reminisce about running around with Opie and the Teller boys (though they hated a girl tagging along) as they ran through the shops and caused trouble. Part of her wished she'd fought harder to stay in Charming to grow up, but her father was pretty adamant on sending her down to live with his sister in Dallas. Her mother, well, she really seemed to care less.

Growing up in Dallas hadn't been all that bad. Her aunt and uncle were very gracious to and with her. They were part of the upper class there, working hard in the city's hospital to save lives. Sophia was brought up well with the help of a nanny, though she never adopted the mannerisms of her peers. Most were gossipy and stuck up, as were most of the blue blooded kids of the families her aunt and uncle chose to associate with. Luckily, Sophia had Opie to keep her grounded.

However, she had followed in the footsteps of those who'd raised her and attended medical school. She was an intern this year, having found a spot to transfer to at St. Thomas Hospital so she could move to Charming to help her brother with his children after losing Donna.

_Donna._

How could she have been murdered? Charming always seemed like a sleepy little down in storybooks to Sophia, but of course, she wasn't a full-time citizen. She wasn't there to see the turmoil that her home had. She surely wasn't there to see the turmoil that her brother's real family and biker family had within.

"Sophia," her father said, breaking her journey through her memories. She turned her head, the end of her blond ponytail ticking her exposed upper arm. Her father was pulling himself out of the car as he spoke.

"Yeah, Pop?"

"You gonna party out here in the car, or…?"

"Oh," she said, letting herself out of the backseat. The garage and its surrounding areas were loud and crowded. There was music playing from somewhere and the chatter of everyone threatened to drown it out. At first glance, it looked more like a wild party rather than a wake, but everyone was dressed nicer than they would have been at a random party – even if the attire was still a bit edgier than she was used to. And, she supposed this was just how they celebrated a life of a fallen family member. Honestly, it was more refreshing than a traditional wake that was clearly more emotional.

"Come on. Gemma's probably dying to see you all grown up," Opie said, placing his arm around his sister's shoulders and leading her inside the clubhouse.

It was a bit louder and smokier in the clubhouse, but Opie and Piney were greeted with love from their friends, their brothers, and the women that were always around to support them. Sophia couldn't help but to smile as she too was welcomed and embraced, though most of the older men seemed stunned that she was "all grown up". Really, that was their way of paying her a compliment without offending Opie and Piney.

"Holy shit!" a female voice said, drawing Sophia's attention from the men. She saw a glimpse of Gemma Teller, the mother hen for the club and the mother of the Teller boys, as the older woman wrapped her arms around her. "You're beautiful! I guess Texas agrees with you." Gemma released her and looked at the dress Sophia was wearing. "I need that. If you ever want to get rid of it, pass it to me."

She was led to the bar by Gemma where she took a seat on a stool next to the woman. A young man behind the bar, a Prospect as his vest read, was quick to place beers in front of them. "So, you're surgeon now I hear." Sophia nodded.

"Only an intern. They don't let me do all the big stuff yet."

"You're working here at St. Thomas?"

"Yes, M'am."

"With Tara?"

"Tara?" It took Sophia a moment to recall who Tara was and when she did, she was surprised that she was able to forget the only other girl that typically ran around with them on a constant basis. Granted, Opie, Jackson, and Tara were older than she and Tommy were. "Right. Yes, Tara. Probably not directly, but in the same vicinity." Gemma looked to have clenched her teeth together before she took a drink from her bottle.

"Lucky you." Sophia smiled.

"Still hate her, I take it." Gemma shrugged.

"I just think Jackson can do better than the little self-righteous bitch that broke his heart when she ran away with her tail between her legs." The young woman had to let out a laugh.

"Jesus, Gemma. Tell me how you really feel." Sophia took a swig from her own bottle.

"Come on. He's a daddy now. He needs someone stable." Gemma looked her up and down and then smiled. Sophia caught the look and shook her head.

"Don't even think about it. Jackson and I were never into each other when we were growing up."

"But now you're adults. Fully developed." Gemma laughed.

"Gemma!" Clay bellowed from somewhere in the room. The woman looked around and shouted back. There was no answer following hers, so she sighed and hopped off the stool.

"I'll be back, sweetie." She patted Sophia's arm and the blond nodded.

Sophia turned the beer bottle in her hand, absently focusing her eyes on the liquid inside. It wasn't until an arm went around her shoulders tightly and a body was pushing into her that she looked up. Tig Trager breathed his drunken breath down on her and she had to emit a laugh.

"Tig?" she asked.

"Honey, I am so happy you came to help your brother out. He really needs someone like you around." The words were slurred, and his eyes were watery. The thought to cut him off crossed her mind, but she knew better.

"Glad to hear it."

"And if you ever need someone to keep you company," he smiled, "call me." Sophia shook her head lightly as an embarrassed blush crossed her face.

"Take a hike, old man," Tommy said, tapping Tig's shoulder and moving to sit on the stool beside Sophia.

"Hey, I'm just offering her a friendship. There's benefits to being my friend." Tig kissed her head and wandered away. Tommy and Sophia watched him, turned to each other, and then laughed.

"Well that wasn't awkward," she said.

"I'm actually surprised he was the first and only one to hit on you so far."

"Wouldn't it be kind of weird to hit on Opie's sister at his wife's wake?" Tommy shrugged.

"Evidently not for Tig."

"Tig is a…special person…" Sophia said as nicely as she could. Tommy smirked.

"Special, indeed." They were silent for a moment. "So, uh, you're a surgeon now?"

"Well, an intern. I have all of the credentials, but I still have a lot to learn."

"But still. I'm glad you got out and made something of yourself."

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

"No. It's not that," he paused trying to look for the right words. "I just…you deserve better than a basic life. It sucks that you had to uproot and come back here, but…"

"This is home, Tommy. It always has been." His brow arched.

"Then why didn't you come back sooner? When I asked you to?" he asked, shortly. Sophia's brows furrowed in confusion.

"When you asked me to?"

"In the letter I sent you. It was the only damn letter I ever sent to you."

"Tommy, I never received a letter from you." She was still confused and astonished. "You wanted me to come back?" He shrugged and stood up from the stool. "Why? Wait. Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter now." Tommy smiled and walked away. She watched him disappear through the door of the clubhouse. Sophia turned back toward the bar and scoffed. Not a moment later, her brother was calling for everyone's attention, bringing some of the Sons back in from outside. He began a toast that he had to stop halfway through, swallowing back his grief before he could continue. He made his way toward her, leaning against the bar stool and wrapping his arm around her.

Sophia felt uncomfortable sitting beside him as he spoke and his club looked on at the two of them. When Opie turned to her and thanked her, she simply pulled him into a hug. "I'll always be here for you, Ope," she said.

"I know. This is just…too much all at once. I'm so…"

"I know," she paused, closing her eyes for a moment. "Do you want to get out of here?" Opie nodded and pulled back from her.

"Yes. I appreciate everything, and they all know that, but I can't…I can't be here right now." Sophia hopped off of the stool.

"Then let's go." Opie led them through the room, explaining his departure in as few words as possible. Everyone was understanding and sent him off with a hug or a clap to the back.

"Hey," Jackson said, giving Sophia pause before she could follow her brother outside. "Take care of him, alright?"

"Of course, Jackson." Jax kissed her cheek and turned away from her. Sophia's eyes fell on Tommy, whose face was expressionless. Finally, he gave a curt wave and turned toward the bar. She sighed and let herself out.

* * *

**SOPHIA'S DRESS**: GOOGLE SEARCH - Punk Women's Elegant Black Leather Patchwork Sleeveless Bodycon Dress


End file.
